crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Sam the Rabbit
"Let's do this!" - Sam's catchphrase Sam the rabbit is a green 13 year old rabbit, he the main character and fursona (kinda) of S.T.R (my account name). He has super speed that even surpasses the speed of Light! He is said to be among the fastest characters on the whole wiki. Along with others he stops evil like many heroes with hopes to one day become a well known hero around the world. He currently lives in his hometown, Fawkner town (a made up place). If you want to know how he sounds like well there's a demo Rage the Hedgehog (user) made that's pretty good. Concept and creation Like many other characters, Sam started off a Sonic recolour but later went through some big changes such as a new species, design and other things due to unoriginality. Some of the redesigns for Sam as a rabbit were really weird due to having weird hair that was really different from today. In the end I decided on a bright green rabbit with hair who wears white and blue clothes. His abilities were pretty similar to Sonic as well back then with skills like the spin dash and homing attack. After some time I felt like my characters were not as good as I thought they could've been so I decided to reboot everything. Rebooted Sam (the one your reading right now) has darker fur and clothes and not as much powers. His overall character got improved too much like every character I am rebooting. Personality Sam is one who likes to joke around a lot and be idiotic. He will still focus on the task at hand when needed to but most of the time with an upbeat attitude although he normally doesn't think about the past or future, just the present. While he isn't classified as cocky, he has shown to be slightly cocky at times. Being really active and somewhat hyper, he can be impatient and does not like to wait for others, which leads to him getting annoying around others sometimes. When it comes to romance, Sam will flee or be grossed out at it. Sam hates romance and does not know much information about the topic. At times he can be a coward as he is scared of ghosts and other paranormal activities. Backstory (may change) If you notice anything that is not explained here, it's because you have to read my other characters back stories to see what happened Sam lived in a small place known as Fawkner Town. Fawkner was a festive town filled with all sorts of people. He lived with his parents and older brother Pad the weasel who he looked up to although Pad didn't like Sam that much. He had very little friends, being Bailey the cat and Zane the mongoose. They were like a trio with Sam being incredibly shy, Bailey was random and Zane was the popular one around the town/ex gear rider. Unfortunately on a cloudy day, everything was about to change for Sam and his friends. Up in the sky was a an armada if ships with one huge one in the middle. Upon spotting the ships, the citizens of Fawkner town started to panic as the fleet started firing all sorts of weaponry at the almost defenceless town for no known reason. Some smaller ships appeared to land in the town, came out were some sort of mutants to take printers for some reason. As a majority ran around panicking, Zane and Bailey decided to try save the town (being as young as they were they didn't realise how dangerous it is). Sam didn't want to come along but was dragged on by his friends. The trio got captured on purpose so they could go onto the big ship to see if they could stop the invasion from there. Once they got on the big ship they were being taken to prison without means to escape as the plan wasn't made properly. Fortunately Pad was there somehow and he managed to set free Sam, Zane and Bailey while he would fight the mutant that was taking them to prison. Sam being the fastest, ran up through the ship until he found what he was looking for. Upon finding the c̶o̶m̶p̶u̶t̶e̶r̶ control room he also found a tall mutant in a cloak. The mutant (Lord Zugon) noticed Sam and was surprised how he got on the ship. Without any words he just walked towards Sam with an angry face as he was about to get kill Sam. Sam couldn't move from being paralysed by fear. Bailey and Zane managed to get to the control room in time and rescue Sam by pushing him out of the way. Following the plan Sam and Bailey ran around fast distracting lord Zugon while Zane would overload the ships systems causing it to explode before it reached the town. Zane managed to pull it off just as lord Zugon noticed and headed to stop the ship from exploding, forgetting about the kids. The trio ran to an exit as the ship was exploding. The explosion was catching up so Sam grabbed onto Zane and Bailey arms and ran faster than he ever has before. Sam pulled off his first sonic boom that allowed his friends and himself to escape the ship in time. The huge ship had exploded causing a chain reaction of ships exploding. Sam thought he did it but there was the fact of the ships already inside the town as well as the fleet of exploding ships falling onto the town. Fortunately some mysterious warrior donning a green belt arrived and managed to both direct the exploding fleet far away and get rid of all the mutants inside the town with his amazing power and magic! After that he left leaving the town confused but grateful. Later that night the town threw a festival to celebrate overcoming the invasion. Although Sam became more confident he noticed he couldn't find his older brother for some reason as it would remain that way for many more years. Powers and abilities Speed Sam was born with the ability to run at extremely fast speeds. With years of practice he has been able to surpass the speed of light. Sam does not know the full extent of his speed but he does tend to move at speeds below sound to avoid damage to himself, others and the environment. Sam is very proud of his speed and tends to be a show off and cocky about it. Despite how cocky he gets at times about his speed even Sam does admit to being slower than Sonic the Hedgehog (though they have never met). Jumping He is able to jump high distances, higher than most Mobians. He can jump pretty high but nowhere near the hight of a skyscraper although he does have a pretty good jump both vertically and horizontally. This one of Sams main abilities but yet it is not as known as his other skills. Physical abilities Sam possesses other skills other than running and jumping. He was born with a weird perk that gives him to have a substantial amount of energy that keeps him going. Sam can perform parkour, manoeuvre through tight and open spaces, run on walls and perform other moves. He has learnt how to gain momentum and use it effectively in battle to make up for his lack in upper body strength, if enough momentum is gained he could deliver powerful hits. Sam also has lightning fast reflexes to go with his running and light weight. Weakness Water He has gotten an immense fear of water, most likely from never learning to swim. While water does not physically hurt him, he is scared of it and will do whatever it takes to stay away from it at all times. One time when trying to confront this fear he figured out he could run on top of the water if he has a good run up, this did not get rid of his fear but atleast he learnt how to avoid it. Strength He may have super speed, great jumping and reflexes but he has incredibly bad strength in the arms. He is very weak and can not go head to head with others in activities revolving around arm power. Despite this weakness of his, Sam does not mind being called weak and at times even talks about his lack of arm strength himself with a positive attitude. Relationships Coming soon 30 Character Development Questions 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Sams relationship with his parents are good. They seem it allow him to go out on dangerous adventures although they do indeed worry. They are just normal parents to Sam. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Well his ears are oddly fluffy and soft for a Sonic male rabbit FC. He does have a hair style that isn't usually used. I'm not sure if you can count his fur colour considering there have already been green rabbits before him. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has only one scar in his right wrist from crashing into a wall while running several years ago, it seemed to never go away. He hides it with his glove but it's not that noticeable anyway. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Only slightly vain at times. He has gotten more vain since he was young but even now he will only fix up his hair every once and a while. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? 0, he doesn't even like girls or boys (in a romantic sense). 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Probably hitting light speed for the first time. He is quite proud of his speed. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Oh I don't know, how about that time his home got invaded and lost his brother! 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice cream: gotta love those cookies and cream. Colour: green for his fur. Song: there's no specific song but he likes fast paced, upbeat songs. Flower: he doesn't know anything about flowers. 9.) Who does your character trust? His friends obviously. If he were to temporarily team up with an enemy or rival he would trust them slightly of course, although he trusts new people too much sometimes, 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. The time his home got attacked, it made him more confident and made him want to be a hero. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? A llama. Not really, the answer is rabbit. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He knows how to use video games and other everyday tech (not including washing machines, dishwashers ect.). When it comes to the advanced stuff however, he is terrible and doesn't understand any of it (that's Oliver's job :p) 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Messy most of the time. Sam tends to sleep all over the place, 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Hates heat, likes cold. He will start to complain if the environment were to heat up for a while as it distracts him. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Depends, sometimes an early bird, sometimes a night owl. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Nope, he is only close with his parents. He knows his other relatives but doesn't mention them at all to anyone. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Sam's 13, he don't need no job. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Just below standard. Sure he can put something in a microwave but has some troubles with legit cooking. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? He likes to ride his bike around ... Yes I was being sarcastic, he doesn't even know how to ride a bike. Gotta go fast, running fast. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? He's scared of spiders but no where near as much as he is scared of water due to not knowing how to swim. When he looks at an ocean he sees miles of un-escapable drowning. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? A green lightning bolt to show his fur colour and his speed. Wait why are we talking about MLP when this is a Sonic fan character? 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? To the future to see if there is anyone faster than him. 23.) Is your character superstitious? It doesn't cross his mind that much. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? No one. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? What an odd question. Normal I guess. Wait why would you want to know!? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Food: nothing comes to mind but it's NOT CARROTS! He hates them ironically. Guilty pleasure: being very lazy, he thinks he's got a reputation of being active. It's that much of a guilty pleasure but whatever. Outfit: the clothes he wears everyday. Hot drink: hasn't tasted any he likes. Season: spring. Holiday:neater for ... Obvious reasons. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Can't think of one let alone two. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Action adventure! What a typical answer. Maybe a bit of comedy as well. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Rabbity? This is getting creepy 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. To Sam Hello. From Me Quotes "This is way too easy!" - being cocky "I'm BOOORRRREEEDDDD" - he is impatient isn't he? "DONT CALL ME A BUNNY!" - he hates being called a bunny "I prefer running" - when talking about extreme gears or any vehicle "Nice going buddy" - complimenting a friend "Dang it" - D rank "Not bad" - C rank "Pretty good!" - B rank "Now we're talking" - A rank "S for Sam!" - S rank Trivia * Sam was originally a hedgehog but this was scrapped due to un-original design (green sonic). * Sam is the fursona of Sam237 (mostly). * Sam was not my first Sonic fan character, that would be Rocket. * Sams top speed is unknown, but the fastest he's ever known to go is somewhere above light speed. * He can be very competitive, especially when comes to running but will accept that there are few who can outrun him. * Sam has a shamefully girly scream. I don't know why you would need to know this but whatever * His eye colour has been mistaken for blue or black several times as shown in some pictures * Ironically he hates carrots. * He is very lightweight. * Sam's fear of both spiders and water is based on me. Gallery Just cause.jpg|Just because I can Sonic Boom Sam.jpg|Sam's Sonic Boom design. Sam Boom? That sounds stupid Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Good Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Leporids Category:Mammals Category:Anthros